


Reformed (Sequel to Rehabilitation)

by FuzzyWolf



Series: Rehabilitation- Loki Fanfiction series. [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWolf/pseuds/FuzzyWolf
Summary: Let's see where this new chapter takes us shall we?So, It's been 2 years since chapter 38 of Rehabilitation. You moved away from the Avengers, started living with Charlotte and her cat Luther. As arranged before you left you'd been sneaking off to see Doctor Strange every week to check in and be assessed. Everything you'd been through has changed you a lot since the first part of your tale. Are you able to get back to the person you once were. Will you ever bump into Loki again?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Rehabilitation- Loki Fanfiction series. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586545
Kudos: 19





	1. 1. New year, new you?

"Come on!!! You know you want to!" Charlotte whined as she loitered in your bedroom doorway. 

"I really don't, You know what happened last time we went clubbing..." You chuckled. "You spent the majority of it with your head in the toilet" 

Charlotte walked towards where you sat on your desk chair. She spun you to face her and got down onto her knees.

"I'm begging you. Please. Besides, it's your birthday it's tradition!" She encouraged. You pushed on her gently and stood. 

"Fiiiine, but only if you watch what you're drinking this time. I don't want to spend my birthday looking after you tomorrow" You caved, Charlotte beamed up at you from the floor before pulling herself up.

"Yes! Thanks babe. Be ready by nine, I've invited a few friends from work... and that guy from accounting that you want to climb like a tree!" She called as she strolled out of the room with more bounce than she'd entered with.

You groaned at her last words. It wasn't that Francis from accounting wasn't attractive- because he was. You just knew what would happen, and how awkward work would become. 

A small noise broke through your thoughts and you bent down to scoop up the fluffy black cat. He purred as you fussed him around his chin.

"You don't want me to go out, right Luther?" You asked the fluff ball as you plopped him on the bed and sat down next to him. He immediately came back, stepping onto your lap and swishing his thick fluffy tail under your chin. You gave him a quick squeeze and stood.

"Luther!" Charlotte called from downstairs. You ushered him out the door and he started to sprint downstairs for his evening feed. 

"Right. Shower. Get dressed. Prepare for hell." You instructed yourself in the mirror. Dreading the idea of partying the night before your birthday.

Charlotte joined you in your room again as you started to check your outfit over. 

"Wow. He's gonna be worshiping you tonight, you look hot!" She complimented, twirling to show off her own outfit. You wore a fitted black velvet dress with a deep plunge neckline and lower hem that stopped about three inches below the bottom of your ass. Chunky black heels that you were confident walking in and a beaded black choker finished off the look. 

Charlotte wore a red lace skater dress with a similar plunge neckline.

"You look amazing! Help me finish my hair?" You asked sheepishly. She nodded with a smirk and started to get stuck in helping you. 

By the time nine o'clock rolled around you were both dolled up and a little warmed up, from a couple of drinks at the home you shared together.

Cut to an hour later after a short taxi ride to your favored club of choice and things were definitely heating up. 

“Francis!” You yelled over the thumping music. He turned from the bar and grinned widely at your appearance.

“Hey! I barely recognized you!” He enthused. “You look lovely.”

“Thanks! Not so bad yourself” You smiled as the two of you leaned closer to talk. 

“What can I get you?” He asked with a gentle palm cupping your elbow. 

“Surprise me!” You chuckled. It was your birthday celebration after all.

The music pounded through your rib cage, your organs pulsing with the force of the bass. This is what you loved most, being in a club with music so loud you could barely think. The atmosphere and drink in your system making it easier to forget your past. 

Charlotte was dancing with you to the sounds. She’d found herself a willing participant for the night. You recognized him as a slightly younger intern at your firm. As the dance floor got crowded you began to sway your hips. Bumping and grinding until you decided to step it up a notch. 

You pulled away from Francis and tugged on Charlotte's arm. Pulling her through the crowd with the two guys trailing behind curiously. 

You stopped when you got to a clearer part of the dance floor. Pulling Charlotte to stand in front of you. You tangled your arms round her neck and ground your hips with hers. She was up for the game and started to join in. The two of you danced together in a raunchy bumping and swaying display until Francis came up behind you and pressed his hip into your ass. Charlotte’s guy doing the same to her and they both pulled you around to face them. 

You gripped Francis around his broad shoulders and pulled him towards your mouth. Lips moving feverishly against each other’s as you rubbed bodies along with the music. 

You stumbled through the front door clumsily. Dragging Francis behind you as the other two followed. Charlotte locked the front door behind you all while you guided Francis up the stairs to your bedroom. You didn't make it into the bedroom as he pinned you against the wall in the hallway. Kissing your neck and nipping gently at the skin there. 

He was taller than you. Sandy blond hair and a firm build. You gripped at his biceps and moaned when his mouth made it's way to yours. Kissing him hungrily.

"Goodnight!" Charlotte giggled as she disappeared into her bedroom.

"M-mnight!" You mumbled through kisses. Francis reached for your buttocks and lifted you up to rest your thighs around his waist as he moved for your bedroom door. Your dress slid up your legs and over your ass with the friction. You hung onto his shoulders as he walked you with ease into your room. He pushed the door shut behind him as he strode to the bed. Tossing you down on it dominantly. 

"That's not how I play, sweetheart" You giggled, getting back off the bed and gesturing for him to sit on the edge of it. He obliged with a curious look, cheeks flushed in the heat of passion. 

"Then how do you play?" He asked with a gravely tone. You smirked, pushing his torso so he lay back and reaching for your bedside drawer. You retrieved a small hand tie and ran it through your fingers playfully. 

Francis looked up at you with need as you climbed over him. Threading the tie around his wrists and anchoring them to the bed post. 

"You gonna be good while I fuck your brains out?" You teased. Running your hands over his chest before unbuttoning his shirt. 

"Hell yes!" He eagerly agreed. Pushing his hips up against you for friction as you straddled him. 

"Good" You grinned playfully. Pushing his shirt open and making a start on his jeans where he strained against them. 

The next morning you woke to your phone buzzing away in the distance. You squinted at the alarm clock to see it was a little past eight in the morning. Groaning you pulled yourself out of bed. Naked and searching for your phone in the dim bedroom lighting. 

It was on the floor buried under an assortment of last nights clothes. The missed calls were all from the same person and you let the current one ring out again before setting your calls to divert. 

"Not every girl looks just as good the morning after as they did the night previous, what's your secret?" Francis asked suddenly, his gruff voice breaking the silence in the room. 

"Morning, How'd you sleep?" You asked gently, though you were only asking to be polite. Keeping your eyes on your phone as you scrolled through various birthday well wishes from friends. 

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You are the birthday girl after all..." He pulled himself from the bed and sauntered over to you after a stretch and a yawn. You felt his arms slide round you from behind and a warm mouth near your ear. "How about I give you round 2 as a gift from me?" 

You could feel his hard appendage pressing into your ass.

"Just let me grab a drink from the kitchen. I could use some water" You politely postponed. Drawing his arms away from your waist and slipping on a fresh pair of panties and a tight crop top. 

You phone buzzed again as you approached the kitchen, you could hear Luther's meows of hunger as you rounded the corner. As you crossed the threshold into the kitchen you glanced at a text. 

'Fine. We'll do it the hard way.'

You took another step but startled when your foot didn't touch the floor. Instead it kept going. You yelped as you toppled forwards into a swirling abyss. Your already sensitive stomach doing flips as you fell through nothingness. You closed your eyes and braced as something started to come into focus. 

You hit the leather sofa roughly, almost bouncing off of it again. The room was very familiar and you groaned pathetically. Hiding your face in the sofa.

"Did I interrupt something?" His voice mocked playfully.

"Hello. Stephen." You grumbled as you made way into a sitting position. Accompanied by undignified squeaks on the leather as your bare skin stuck to it.

"You were ignoring my calls. You didn't show up for Monday's session, care to explain why?" He scolded from his place behind his desk.

"First of all. It's my birthday. Second of all, like I said I don't think I need any more sessions. I haven't had an episode for months." You gritted. You stood from the sofa and walked towards the desk. Planting your palms on it and glaring across at the one they called Dr. Strange.


	2. 2. Strange encounters

"And you expect me to care? Grow up. You’re not done with training until I say you are.” He smugly replied. Leaning forwards to rest his elbows on the table and his chin on his hands. 

“Fine.” You growled. You turned and plonked yourself into the chair that sat on the opposite side of the desk to Strange. 

“So when did you last think about him?” Stephen asked in a more gentle tone.

“Do we really have to do this? You prod every time and I’ve not reacted for the past fifty times you’ve asked me that” You argue. 

“Do I detect anger resonating from you?” He smirked, knowing he’d push your buttons. 

“Stephen. Stop. I think about him frequently, that’s why I had to move away. I couldn’t stand being around the people who reminded me of what happened!” You raised your voice with a hint of anger and hurt.

"Reel it in and talk to me..." He simply replied. He leaned back in his chair lazily.

"You want the truth? Or a PG rated version?" You asked reluctantly. Twirling yourself around in the chair.

"Oh, don't spare me any details." He muttered with intrigue, gazing at you from his relaxed spot in the chair. 

"It's no surprise I have a stronger imagination than most. Smell, tastes, goosebumps on my skin when I concentrate hard enough. So when I was riding a guy from work last night... it wasn't him I was seeing through my eyes. It's one thing just thinking about things when I'm on my own, but being able to project it onto someone solid. It feels real. Like he's still here" You divulged with a slight drawl. "I disgust myself. Can't stop thinking about the man who killed my own mother"

"It's not like you didn't care about him. You chose to set him free, granted it was miles and miles away from the present but you still made sure he wasn't locked up. It's been two years have you really not found anything to help you move on?" Stephen asked with genuine undertones that you hadn't expected.

"If anything I'm off the rails. My powers gave me control and a purpose. Now I find control in other ways..." You trailed off. Your phone started to ring from where you'd dropped it on the sofa on impact. 

"Don't even think about answering that" Strange warned, you ignored him and stood to make your way over to the sofa. As you neared your phone however the ringing stopped momentarily before resurfacing behind you. 

"Give me my phone back!" You bit as you turned to see exactly what you'd expected. Strange stood holding your phone in the palm of his hand. He raised his eyebrows in challenge.

You stormed over and leaned over the desk trying to retrieve it. Strange pulled it out of your reach and tutted mockingly. 

"Come on! It's probably Charlotte, wondering where I've vanished to" You pleaded as the phone rang again. He still didn't relent so you hopped up onto the desk and shuffled closer to try reach it. He laughed as you struggled to try snatch it from him. You ground your teeth as you stretched up his torso trying to pull his arm down so your could claim your device. The phone stopped ringing suddenly and you realized he'd answered it and put it on speaker when Charlotte's voice chimed out. 

"Finally! Where have you run away to this time, birthday girl? I've been worried sick!" She exclaimed. You silently snarled at the Doctor before putting on a facade.

"Hey! Sorry, I-I had to go out. It was kind of a short notice thing" You tried to sound natural but even you could hear the off tone in your voice. Your face was just inches away from his as you still stretched to try and reach the phone. 

"Aaah. Say no more. It's him again isn't it?" She caught on immediately, though she had no idea of your situation.

"Yeah..." You sighed as Stephen pulled an curious expression when you glanced at him.

"Don't sound so distraught, I know he pushes your buttons." She laughed softly. 

"Charlotte!" You warned, knowing you told her too much when you'd ranted about your 'therapist'. 

"What? If I remember correctly you told me you wanted to shut his 'irritatingly sexy' mouth up by any means necessary!" Charlotte continued to reveal some other lewd things you'd said but you tuned out. Drastically trying to take the phone back from Strange and end the call. You stood up on the desk and leaned a little too far forwards. While no doubt strong enough to lift you, he wasn't expecting you to lose your balance and he toppled backwards. He grasped at you with his free hand and you followed off the desk. 

Charlotte stopped rambling and was quietly listening. Trying to figure out what the commotion was probably. You'd landed with a thud on top of Stephen. The phone had toppled out of his hand above his head and you reached for it triumphantly. Straddling his hips as you sat up to respond to Charlotte.

"I never said it was sexy!" You laughed at the situation. You heard a mischievous chuckle from the other end of the line. "Did you by chance guess that you were on speaker phone?" You accused.

"I had a feeling, If it goes well just consider it an extra birthday present from me" She teased.

"You're such a bad influence on me!" You whined before hanging up. You closed your eyes and sighed heavily. Rubbing a palm against your temple.

"When were you planning on bringing that up?" He laughed cockily. 

"You never asked" You shrugged. Pulling yourself up from the posistion you were in to perch on the edge of the table. Not bothering to offer him a hand to pull him up.

"Don't tell me you've developed a crush on me?" He asked in disbelief, stepping to stand in front of you. You scoffed at his words.

"Hardly. It's more of an idle fantasy, purely lust driven. Just like anyone else I find attractive... Call it sexual instinct if you will" You smirked. You leaned back on your elbows and let your knees drift apart slowly. Stephen's eyes trailed down your body and he shook his head. 

"You think I'm that weak minded..." He drawled as he turned his back on you. 

"No, I know you are" You chuckled. He turned back around with a heated expression.

"Well, You're right about one thing. That housemate of your's really is a bad influence" He uttered before leaning over you and getting close to your face. He gripped your hips and pulled you closer to the edge of the table and his own hips. You pushed your chest up knowing he could feel your nipples through your thin top and his shirt. You dropped your gaze to his lips and hummed softly.

"Oh come on. How long have we danced around the tension?" You teased, brushing your nose against his. 

He pressed a palm to your lower back and fist the other in your hair. You felt his growing interest straining in his trousers as you squirmed beneath him. Having nothing left to lose you pressed your hungry mouth against his. He reacted spontaneously, moving his lips against yours and wasting no time to plunge his tongue past your lips. You moaned into the kiss and eagerly chased his tongue with yours. 

"I don't often act on impulse without knowing the outcome" He gritted lustfully. He quickly undid his trousers enough to pull himself free. "But urges are urges." 

You groaned when he pushed your lace panties aside and pushed his cock into you without hesitation. You kissed him again needy as he started to pound you, the handles on the wooden desk clinking with each thrust. 

"Fuck! Stephen I-" You were cut off abruptly by the sound of the large wooden doors being opened. You both scrambled. Strange pulled himself away and faced the large windows while he tucked his cock back into his trousers swiftly. You threw yourself down on the doctors desk chair and hid your lower half under the desk. 

You couldn't even frown when you saw who had walked through the doors. A wide goofy grin on his face.


	3. 3. Bro hugs and Bilinguals

“God’s, you’re a sight for sore eyes!” Thor cheerily greeted as he approached. Stephen startled when you suddenly stood from the chair but you’d cast an illusion over yourself. Tricking both of their eyes to see a pair of jeans covering your legs. 

Thor was none the wiser when you threw your arms around his neck and accepted a crushing bear hug. Your back clicked in protest but you enjoyed the warmth that filled your heart. 

Even when he lifted your feet off the floor you didn’t let go. Enjoying every detail, his scent and the way his facial hair brushed your cheek. 

“I missed you, so much” You squeaked with the pressure on your ribs. 

“A shame you can’t extend the same reaction to me” Strange commented under his breath. You switched it up and broke off the illusion just for his eyes. 

“Happy birthday, I’m glad I got to see you before everyone else!” Thor chuckled as he finally put you down.

You gripped onto his arm gently and beamed up at him. 

“What do you mean before everyone else?” You questioned curiously. Thor’s expression faltered like he’d revealed something he wasn’t supposed to. 

“Is that what I said? I didn’t mean that like you’d see everyone later! Why would I say such a thing!” He rambled frantically. 

“Of course, just a slip of the tongue?” You smirked and turned to raise your eyebrows at Strange, who was palming his forehead like being around Thor caused him a headache. 

“You’d better go home and change, you’re hardly dressed for your birthday.” Stephen pointed out. 

“Yes! If you hadn’t interrupted me so rudely I’d have had time to get presentable” You gently scolded.

“If I’ve learnt one thing it’s never to disturb a Lady while she’s trying to get ready!” Thor laughed. “Especially this Lady” He caught you off guard and slapped your ass cheek playfully. Your eyes went wide and Strange had to stop himself from choking on his coffee as he laughed behind his mug. 

He continued to hide his face as he reached out his hand and materialized a portal for you. 

“You coming?” You asked Thor. 

“Is Charlotte home?” He asked innocently. 

“She should be if we get back before 1?” You turned with a questioning look towards Strange. He nodded and you walked through the portal with Thor following you. 

You stepped into your hallway and called out to Charlotte to find her.

“Chaaarl! I brought a friend!” You called. It had been months since you’d last seen Thor. Last time you brought him over Charlotte had baked him cookies. She would always make gooey eyes at him. 

“Oh my god, really?!” She called as you heard her exit her room. She appeared at the top of the stairs with a huge smile.

“Charlotte, how lovely to see you again!” Thor beamed. 

“You two keep each other busy while I get changed?” You suggested but didn’t wait for a reply as you hopped up the stairs two steps at a time. Desperate to stop using your powers and actually get some proper clothes on.

You powered into your room with a giddy energy. Luther was sat watching you from the bed. Silently judging.

“Shhh, you best not have told her where I’ve been” You whispered to the fluff ball, quickly scratching him behind his ears and stroking down his back. He made a soft mewl and flopped onto his side playfully. “Good boy!” 

Leaving him be you started to get freshened up, starting with a hot shower to wash away the grime from night of clubbing. Towel around your body you picked up all your dirty clothes and threw them in the laundry basket. Spending a good bit of time picking a new outfit out. 

You noticed a wrapped present on your desk and a card from Charlotte so you opened them. A birthday card with a silly photo of the two of you and a beautiful simple necklace. You put on the necklace and headed back downstairs. 

“What are you guys up to then?” You asked as you entered the shared living space. 

“Thor was just showing me how good he is at push ups” Charlotte said as she sat cross legged on Thor’s back as he did a couple of reps. 

“Come on Charl, that’s enough drooling” You laughed. “Thank you for the necklace, I love it” You twirled it in your fingers to show her you were wearing it. 

“No problem! Glad you like it” She smiled and got up off of her current seat to give you a firm hug. Thor pulled himself up off the floor and decided to join the hug awkwardly. 

“Thank you for spending time with me but I must take Lady (Y/N) away for her birthday surprise now” Thor gently admitted. You all pulled away from the embrace. Charlotte looking a little flustered from the hug. 

“No problem, come back again soon!” She pleaded. Thor took her hand and gave it a quick peck on her knuckles. She blushed deep crimson and you shook your head and chuckled to yourself. 

“Lady Charlotte, until next time...” He drawled mysteriously as he retreated towards the door. You shot her a sweet smile before following suit and heading out onto the streets. 

“You’re such a player!” You laughed, punching Thor in the arm as you caught up to him. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” He said in a tone that let you know he knew exactly what you were talking about. 

“I’m fairly certain you change the way you talk to make yourself seem more charming and mysterious. You’ve been on Midgard for a few years now, surely you’ve lost your Asgardian dialect?” You accused. 

“And I’m ‘fairly certain’ some of our dialect has rubbed off on you...” He pointed out. 

“Occasionally” You shrugged in agreement. 

The two of you walked until Thor got a text, telling him to take you to a quiet spot. You turned down an alley and were greeted by your third shimmering portal of the day. 

Stepping over the sparks you almost held your breath in anticipation. Not knowing what to expect on the other side. 

You did half expect the room filled with Avengers that you were welcomed with. Thanks to Thor spoiling it. You acted surprised none the less. 

“Happy birthday!” They all shouted as they watched you arrive. You were stood in the center of the living space surrounded by the family you’d grown so much with. 

“Hey! Thanks!” You laughed awkwardly. Not used to the fuss being made of you. 

“You look like you were expecting this, did he tell you?” Tony accusingly eyed Thor. 

“No! Would he??” You shrugged. 

“I knew it!” Tony scolded before pulling you into a loose hug and made room for everyone else to greet you as the room started to fill with familiar voices having conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the slow pacing but I might take a while to get back into the swing of things. I'm trying to get a kick ass routine going for this new year! Writing is something I want to push myself to do more this year!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go easy I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing after a long break. I haven't proof read this yet I'm just desperate to get another chapter up and get back into it.

You were handed a glass of wine and suspiciously eyed it. It was your second day in a row consuming alcohol. You took in the room around you and noticed they had decorated it with balloons and streamers. A large dining table was set up and the sofas had been moved against the far wall. 

"I can't believe you did all of this..." You trailed as you spoke to Tony quietly. He'd sat you between himself and Thor at the table. 

"Of course we had to do something special. I also brought you the best present but that will have to wait until later" He said smugly.

"Personally I think she will like mine the best!" Thor objected. 

"Any gift you guys get me will be perfect. Thank you." You interrupted before they could argue. You missed being around them all so much.

"Tony seems to forget you've got a soft spot for the Asguardian, after all he's the only one you let visit you" Natasha pointed out with a soft smile.

"I-I just-" You suddenly felt on the spot. Scared that they were hurt by you not allowing all of them to see you.

"Hey. Tash was just trying to joke around, Kid. Don't sweat it" Steve chimed in quickly. 

"Sorry!" She quickly grimaced. Throwing you an apologetic look. 

"No! It's okay, I'm just really grateful you guys did this for me. Truth be told I'm happy to see you all, It doesn't..." You cleared your throat hesitantly. Glancing at your 'Therapist' who looked to be urging you to spit it out. "It doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I-Maybe we could see each other more often?" 

"I think I speak for everyone when I say we look forwards to it" Tony spoke up holding out his glass in a toast. 

"To hanging out more" You smirked as you raised your own glass and bashfully clinked it with everyone else. 

The party was in full swing after you'd all eaten some food. Music playing and everyone dancing and fooling around. It almost felt unnatural to see them all like this. Let loose and relaxed. Enjoying themselves. It was only expected that it wouldn't last long.

Once everyone had too much to drink and the dancing grew tiresome a group of you broke off to sit over on the sofas. You sat with Tony, Steve, Thor, Natasha and surprisingly Peter Parker who you weren't very well acquainted with but enjoyed his juvenile humor.

"So, what we playing?" You asked excitedly. Tony got a shit eating grin on his face and you almost regret asking. 

"Truth or dare!" He announced with a flourish. "Birthday girl gets to chose who goes first?"

"Fine. Tash, darling. Truth or dare?" You grinned.

The game went on for a few rounds. You avoided dares, knowing from experience you wouldn't live down the embarrassment of being dared to snog one of the Avengers. The truths were worse it seemed. Tony rattling off subtle questions about a certain god of mischief you'd rather forget about. The others scolded him but you shook it off and answered him anyway. Peter had awkwardly answered a few questions about his virginity and first kiss before he started accepting dares. Natasha and Steve had awkwardly pecked each others lips and Thor had sung 'I feel pretty' by Julie Andrews.

"Truth or Dare?" Tony asked you for the fifth time.

"Dare." You finally caved.

"Oo, okay. Dare you to move back in and forget about your teenage break-up romance?" He pushed. For the last time. You wouldn't put up with this. 

Your nose twitched and you stood slowly. They all looked up at you with shock at Tony's words. Worriedly awaiting your reaction. 

"I want to go home. Now." You bit. They all seemed to relax and start breathing again. Looking expectantly at Stark. Who sat with a smirk. Not surprised by your reaction. 

"Running away again?" He accused. Your blood boiled and a light above your head blew out with a few sparks as your anger surfaced. You took a breath and walked away. Feeling the group stand up behind you as you moved. Stephen stepped over with a concerned look as you strode up to him. 

"Portal. Now." You gritted at him. Trying to seem intimidating as you looked up at the taller man. He looked over to Tony for permission but didn't get it.

"I think we can solve this without any need for that, calm down." He tried. He put a cautious hand on your shoulder. You frowned at him and shook your head gently. 

"Look, I'm sorry" Tony called from over your shoulder. You knew he wasn't. Drunk words are sober thoughts and all that. 

"Portal." You said again. Thor came to stand behind you with a soft voice of reason.

"Lady (Y/N), Please." He soothed. "It's okay to still be mad" 

"I'm sorry." You sighed. Stepping out of both of their reaches and unleashing. Energy buzzed in the air as you let powers almost forgotten surface. "You ask constantly if I've got my power under control. I've had plenty of time to learn..." You look apologetically over to the rest of the gang. Natasha looking at you sadly. Everyone besides Thor and Stephen began to crumple to the floor. Suddenly unconscious. 

"Gods! What have you done?" Thor exclaimed suddenly. The pain in his eyes something you weren't used to seeing directed at anyone but his brother.

"They'll be fine. I can do it without putting anyone in a coma. Now, can I please have a portal back home?" You asked Stephen sternly.

"They'll just come after you, stop trying to run. We both know this isn't ending well for you" He pointed out with a smug laugh. You walked towards him angrily. He swallowed as he took in your fury. Deciding it better to just let you have what you wanted. 

The portal swirled a few feet away. Spitting sparks and swirling. 

"Don't follow me." You said sternly to Stephen before turning to Thor with a sad expression. "Please" You quickly made a point of grabbing the present that lay on the table with Thor's handwriting on the tag. Walking through the portal moments later.

Materializing in your living room you quickly bolted up the stairs to your room. Swinging the door open to find the room in the same way you left it. You grabbed a duffel bag and started to empty your clothes and underwear into it. Any other essentials you needed too. Zipping it up nice and secure you walked back over to the bed. Reaching your hand under the pillow only to not find what you were searching for. You picked both pillows up one by one. Suddenly frantic about finding it. 

You'd turned the bedroom upside down in about five minutes. Still searching for it with no avail. Hearing the front door open you rushed down the stairs again. 

"Charl! Have you been in my room?" You hastily accused.

"No, What? Why? Where have you been, you don't look too good" She replied confusion evident in her facial expression. 

"Then who could have..." You paused. "Francis? When he left did he act like he took something?" You harassed a little more aggressively than your housemate was used to seeing you. 

"You think he took something? What's missing?" She asked genuinely. 

"Remember my dagger? I showed it you when I first moved in" You reminded. "It's gone. He might have thought it was worth something?" You explained. She took in your appearance for a few seconds, planning her next words.

"He could have, I don't know if he would for sure but I didn't see him leave. I was in my room till after he'd gone..." She admitted. 

"Okay. Charlotte, I-I might not be home for a while okay? Something's come up" You lied. She gave you a worried look and was about to ask for an explanation but you quickly kissed her on the cheek and left. Slinging your duffel over your shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

You found yourself stood outside the apartment complex of a certain fellow employee. Gritting your teeth angrily as you clenched your fists and knocked on the door. 

"Coming!" You heard a familiar voice yell out from inside. He opened the door and you smirked when his face faltered upon realizing it was you. You grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him back inside. Shutting the door as you pushed him up against the wall. "W-what are you doing?!" He worried.

"Sorry I bailed this morning. Thought I'd stop by and make sure you didn't miss me too much." You lied obviously. His expression turned more serious.

"You can't just invite yourself in here. This is my home!" He argued. You softened your face and released his shirt. Francis quickly put a little distance between you both. Sliding away to stand between you and the lounge. 

"Stop playing. Where is it?" You asked bluntly. A glint in his eyes told you he wasn't going to give it up so easily.

"I've no idea what you're insinuating but I assure you I have nothing to do with it" He said innocently with a cocky smirk.  
"We can do this the hard way then..." You suggested. You stepped forwards but Francis rushed you. Slamming you against the front door forcefully.

"Just because I let you take control last night doesn't mean you can over power me, Slut." He laughed as he held your collarbone. 

"Oh I'm so glad you initiated this and brought it on yourself." You grinned as you raised a hand to grab around his wrist. He stepped back in pain but you followed him. He crumpled and held his free hand to his head, crying out in shock. You pushed back and made him stumble into the lounge. "Where is it?!" You shouted. 

"AAgggh Stop! What are you?!" He freaked. Trying to pull away from you with no success.

"Tell me where it is!" You shouted again pulling more power from your reserves and holding it steady. He was struggling to stop his legs from collapsing under him at this point. 

"The drawer. It's in the drawer!" He yelled in agony. You threw him down on the sofa and opened the drawer in question. Pulling out the prize in question. Your breath caught in your throat as you traced its intricate hilt before pulling it out. You ran the fingertips of your other hand over the blade. Pricking the tip of your index finger on the sharp tip. You watched the blood drip before being startled from your trance. A large arm tried to wrestle you from behind. You panicked and sent a burst of energy around you. Files and papers in the room scattered and flew about. Furniture scooting a few inches out of place. However, the person who'd grabbed you was sent across the room. You turned to see Francis in a crumpled pile against the far wall and Thor bursting into the lounge. 

"Thor!?" You questioned suddenly. He surveyed the scene and took one look at Francis before stepping towards you with Mjolnir clutched in his hand. He looked disappointed again. 

"What have you done?" Thor accused. 

"Nothing. I-I..." You paused to take a breath. "I came to get something he stole from me. He attacked me and I just... I-I lost control!" You blurted. "I-Is he..." You asked softly. Thor walked over to Francis and checked briefly for a pulse. 

"He's still alive. You still shouldn't have done this..." He scolded, gesturing to the mess of a lounge. "What was so important you could have killed a man for it."

"This..." You admitted guiltily. Showing him the dagger. Even from across the room he recognized the item. 

"Loki's?" He frowned. "Why would you keep such a trophy?" He asked, puzzled. 

"He dropped it when I pushed him through... It's all I have left." You almost whispered as a tear rolled down your cheek. 

"You're wrong" Stephen interjected as he strolled in from a side room behind you. You twisted and moved so you could see the both of them. 

"He's gone. I don't want him back." You spat.

"Wrong again..." Strange sighed sadly. You frowned at him angrily. 

"Stop it! I don't want to see him again. He killed her!" You growled. You stepped forwards but stopped when Strange pulled out a tranquilizer gun. 

"You're coming back with us to fix all this. The hard way or the easy way, it's up to you. You need help Lady (Y/N)" Thor cut in, holding his own tranquilizer gun now and pointing it at you. 

"I'm not going back!" You roared. Powers bursting from their seams, it all happened in the blink of an eye. Just as your anger was about to get the better of you Thor and Stephen both simultaneously pulled the triggers on their tranquilizer guns. Sending the darts firing towards you. In just as sudden fashion a blur of black fluff leaped up at you in a haze of gold. It was heavy when it hit you. Knocked you straight off your feet and out of the way of the darts. You lay on your back briefly with the air knocked from your lungs. 

"I-is that... Charlotte's cat?" Thor asked with amusement. You lifted your head from the floor to look up at the warm weight on your chest and were greeted by a pair of bright emerald eyes and long whiskers.

"Luther?" You questioned as realization set in that the cat had pounced at your chest and knocked you over. He purred loudly as you looked him over. You sat up and brought your arms to cradle the fluffy being to your chest. You reached for the dropped dagger that lay on the floor and pulled yourself up. Cat cuddled to your chest and the dagger now stowed inside your jacket. 

"Are you going to send that thing back home?" Strange asked bluntly. He and Thor were both still wary of you.

"I'm sure she won't miss him for a few days. I need a mascot to keep me sane where I'm going..." You hinted that you'd be leaving with them and they relaxed. 

"Whenever you're ready... I'll sort this place out before I follow you." Stephen gestured as he created yet another portal. You were getting dizzy with all this portal travel. 

"I'll go first. Let them know that everything is alright..." Thor said as he stepped up to squeeze your shoulder reassuringly before he disappeared. You stepped closer to Strange, giving him a knowing look. Understanding that this wasn't going to be a simple forgive and forget kind of deal. He nodded gently towards the portal, he knew you were too clever to be blind to the plan. 

"You're sweating." You pointed out lightheartedly. 

"What do you expect you took down a majority of the team with such little effort..." He observed nervously.

"I'm not a bad person, Stephen. I've gone a little off the rails, sure but... I'm sorry. I guess I do need your therapy after all." You spoke quietly. Stephen let out a small breath of nerves and relaxed slightly. 

"Come on. It's late you need to rest." He gestured to the portal again. You walked towards him first and quickly pecked your lips to his cheek. 

"Thank you for helping with my birthday... I enjoyed it, well. Most of it" You shrugged. Feeling Luther tense in your arms as you had put him close to the Doctor. You watched Stephen roll his eyes in exasperation over you dragging this out so you laughed and stepped through the portal with a deep breath.

Just as you expected you let out a soft exhale and opened your eyes to a bright white clinically plain room. Thor was not inside it. The portal closed behind you but not before your bag of clothing from home was slung through with a thud onto the floor. You gently placed Luther down on the floor before turning to see a windowed wall much like the Asguardian cells that Loki had once told you about. Thor and Strange stood on the other side of it, as did Tony in the bland white corridor. 

"You can just leave. I'm tired and I'm sorry." You stated plainly. "I'm assuming this room is loaded with surveillance. You going to watch me pee too?" 

"Bathroom's a spy free zone. Promise." Tony answered smugly.

"I know I'm going to be here a while so can you all come stare at me another time maybe?" You asked as you dragged your bag towards the door that you assumed was the bathroom. You heard a set of footsteps walking away and glanced over your shoulder to see Tony and Thor still there. 

"How long?" Thor asked Tony quietly. Tony turned to him and clasped his shoulder. Starting to walk away as he answered. 

"However long it takes to get her back"

You turned back towards Luther once they were both out of sight. The cat was stood on the bed cleaning himself. He paused and looked up at you curiously. 

"Just how many lives have you used up, little kitty?" You asked quietly. The paw he was cleaning came back down to rest. You slid your hand into your jacket and swiftly produced the dagger from inside, hiding it from the view of the security cameras. Something like recognition fluttered across the felines features and you grinned. Diving towards the bed like a maniac you missed the quick nimble creature. It darted under the bed so you swiftly reached around under it. 

Wincing as sharp claws scratched your arm and hand. Blood instantly drawn to the surface. You growled in frustration as you lunged forwards under the bed. Finally grabbing the fluff ball by the scruff of its neck. You pulled him out and roughly cradled him again. Pretending to be gentle for the cameras as you kicked your bag into the bathroom and brought Luther in there with you away from prying eyes. The cat growled at you as you shut the door. Hissing and spitting angrily. 

"So. I think you know by now the game is over." You spat as you dropped him onto the bathroom tiles. The cat ran into the corner and hid under a cabinet.

You got on all fours and reached under the cabinet. Faltering and freezing in place when you spotted your reflection in the mirrored door. 

An expression of rage and spite on your features. Eyes burning with wild fury. 

It was a face you’d seen on Loki a few times. Most intense when you had nightmares of the day he killed your mother. 

You scrambled up and to the sink to splash your face. Blood tinted the water, the cat scratches had left blood trickling out the end of your sleeve. 

“What are you doing?” You asked yourself. Staring at your reflection. You pulled the dagger from your jacket again and gripped it tightly in your hand. “I wonder what she would think of you if she saw what you’d become...” You continued. “A disappointment.” You spat venomously. 

It made you angry that you could see your resemblance to your beloved mother. Acting on impulse and emotion you swiftly brought the dagger to your face. The pained sound you made cut off as suddenly the blade was knocked from your grasp and an arm restrained you in a headlock. 

“Don’t make this difficult.” His blue eyes pleaded sternly. You glared at him in the mirror as you struggled. Deciding to try and lunge for the dagger. Flailing your legs and elbows trying to make progress. A couple of noises left his mouth as he struggled to hold you before he decided enough was enough. 

You toppled backwards onto the floor and away from the weapon. Laying on the gods chest as he tightened his grip on your windpipe. Your face starting to get warm and turn purple as he starved you of oxygen. You still struggled. Making choked sounds of frustration as you clawed at his leather clad form. 

The room started to turn white as your vision glazed over. Your nails slowly relaxing as you passed out from lack of air.


End file.
